Destined by Genetics
by Repo-Girl4ever
Summary: eleven years after that fateful night at the oepra, shilo returns. she finds her destiny lies within her genetics, which she inherited from her dad.


The Opera House....eleven years later. Shilo has done good for herself. She found her cure, which was zydrate, found a job as a photographer, and now is 28. She moved far away from that place after that night when her father took his last breathe telling her how much he loved her. Now, all these years later, she finds herself in the middle of the stage in the old, abandoned opera. She still sees the blood stains from Mag and her father on the floor. They got a proper burial, along with Rotti(didn't deserve it though) but nobody went back in there to clean up. Amber Sweet had a new opera built. She goes on wheelchair is still there as well. Shilo slowly walks over to it, remembering how pitiful and tormented her dad looked. She stands there, frozen, remembering that whole night in her head. Hearing every word her father said to her.  
touch her and i swear i'll-  
lets leave-no more-  
it was just an accident-  
shi i love you-  
remember my mistakes-  
remeber you can-  
i love y-  
i failed you-  
go and change your li- (it all starts going faster)  
your mothers calling me-  
wishing to God-  
i was the one who died-  
your the world to me!-

All of a sudden Shilo hears the voice thats haunted her for the past 11 years. " shi-i-lo" soft, slow. "dad?" she hears it again. She can't take it. Hearing her fathers voice breaks her heart and she breaks down in tears to her knees.  
"dad." she whistpers."dad." It stops. She stands up. When she turns to the end of the left side of the cutain, she sees what looks like the end of an outfit. A repo man outfit.  
"dad?!" she calls for him. "wait!" she runs after it. She stands still infront of a cracked open door. "Blind Mag"  
She slowly opens the door. She peers inside. She decides to go in. She stood infront of Mags old mirror. It didn't take long to notice the picture at the bottom of it. It's barley noticable becasue of all the dust. She picks it up and blows the dust away. She can't believe what it's of. In the picture, she sees three people. All of who she knows. the first person is sitting on the left side of the table smiling from ear to ear. The second person is holding the hand of The third person, they both have engagment rings on. They all have a glass of champagne. They looked so happy. There in the picture was her Godmom, her father, and her mother. She put the picture in the pocket of her black trench coat. Her style is still the same. She has a short, black, strappless dress on, and black boots. Shilo makes her way to her old home. She walks up the stairs remembering where her, Maf, and her dad had argued. She went into her old room, surprised to find her insect collection still fresh looking. She steps outside the window as she did years ago, wishing to be free. She ventures all around the house. Remembering the past. She went to visit her parents. Her dad had been buried beside her begins to sing.  
"The years roll by without you, daddy, almost twelve have come and gone. I tried to move on as you intended. But there is something i can't weather. I am lost without you here. I am only living out a lie!" She blows them a kiss goodbye and walks back into the house. She notices something. The fireplace. It's cracked open. She walks over to it and pulls it open. SHe walks down a flight of stairs. Her heart is racing. Theres an operating table near the wall. It has a peice of paper on it. A letter. TO HER. "Dearest Shilo,  
If you are reading this, then I am with your mother. Shilo, my dear Shilo. Know that I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I couldn't lose you. Amber must have taken over GeneCo by now. There's a something for you in the closet in the right corner. It can either be your destiny, or your mothers genetics inside you. Avenge me. Avenge your mother. But remember, I have always loved you. Shilo, you're still the world to me.  
with more love than words,  
Dad

Shilo is crying by now. She can't stop the sobs. That is, till she remembers the closet. She walks over to it and opens the doors. And there it is. Her Repo outfit. She sings her destiny.  
"Tonight we choose the way.  
Avenge dad, mom, and Mag.  
On daddy's grave!  
At the opera...tonight." 


End file.
